Shinobi Talent Show
by beccalou42
Summary: Here's a random talent show i made up. Has some characters in it that are not Naruto based....but I got bored one day and made it. So I hope you like it and comment me back on it please....thanks much


**In the middle of Konoha a nice dinner resturant was hosting an all night Shinobi only Talent Show. It had been a tradition for years in hosting this show. As the sun went down behind the trees that bordered the gate of Konoha lights shinned up in the sky from Hatake Kakashi with his Chidori along with Sasuke's. Shinobi came from everywhere. The Hidden Sound Village, the Hidden Leaf, and the Hidden Sand. Maybe a few or two came from the others to watch the show. There was over 100 people there to see the wonderful show that was going to be live in about 30 minutes. Once the doors closed Kakashi and Sasuke rushed back stage to get ready along with the others that had signed up as well. As a bit of music played the audience would stand up and clap as Chirika Uchiha Shinobi of the Konoha stepped apon the stage. Her hair that was cut down to her sholder was done back in a pretty but messed up hair due for her song at the end of the talent show. She was wearing a black floor length dress with a slit all the way up her leg and a shirt that only covered her breast. She had on a Hidden Leaf Symbol choker on around her neck. With a smile she would make the audience sit. "Thank you all so much for coming...Its tradition for Konoha to Host the Shinobi Talent Show and I hope that you like what we have in store for you this evening...First up we have Jiraya the Toad Sage singing..."I just want bang" She began to clap along with the others in the audience then stepped off the stage and Jiraya appeared on stage with that evilish grin looking at Chirika's butt as she walked off. Getting into a stupid pose he would start to sing."I don't want relationship I just want bang bang bang, I don't want to know your name I just want bang bang bang." At the show I had Neko if she would join us and boot off anyone that was getting a little bit to into their song that they picked. Sure enough Jiraya picked the most perverted song in the whole world. Some of the adults covered their childrens ears. She looked at Neko then nodded. Neko took off towards the stage and tackled him off behind the curtins. Some of the crowd laughed as they saw this gesture by Neko. With a laugh from Chirika she would stand up and walk to the stage once again with her hands clasped together."Wasn't that something to remember..."Looking at her bulliten she would nod"Next we have Rock Lee singing..."Call me when your Sober".."With more claps she stepped off Rock Lee had been sitting at the bar and heard his name."Oh thats me..."Jumping up he would jump off some of the tables and land on the stage with his thumb pose and a hiccup. Chirika smiled then let him begin to sing."Don't cry to me...hic if you love me hic you would be here with me hic you want me hic come find mehic MAKE UP YOUR MIND..."He spun a bit then fell off the stage passing out. Shikamaru stood up and winked at Neko then they got up and carried Lee back into the back away from the stage. Chirika stood up once more and walked to the stage."Next up my Cousin Sasuke with "Let Me Go".."Sasuke appeared on stage and stood there with his hands in his pockets."Whatsup..."The music started and he started to sing."...In my head there's only you now, this world falls on me, in this world there's real and make believe, and this seems real to me, and you love me but you don't know who i am, i'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand and you love me but you don't know who I am, So let me go, just let me go..."Once Sasuke was done he walked off the stage and pushed his hair back with a slight smile. The audience loved his perfomance. They gave him a standing ovation,"Oh wow thank you Sasuke for that wonderful Song..."She stepped up to the show."Now at this time we'd like to show you a little slideshow of our getting ready for this night..."A screen would come down and some pictures would come up of everyone doing stupid things for getting the place ready once that was done and the screen was lifted Hokage Tsuande was standing there. With a echoed clap Chirika anouced."And now yours truely Hokage Tsuande..."The music started"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like its better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, i can teach you but i have to charge..."Jiraya heard her singing this and leaped out from behind the curtain and grabbed her feet pulling her back."SHE'S PERFECT..."Chirika's eyes stared at Jiraya then stood up."Im sorry everyone...He can't help him self...Next up is Itachi with The Phantom of the Opera."Itachi walked onto stage with his face covered by that stupid hat and his clock."THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS HERE..."Since when did Itachi sing Opera? Who knows. Once he was finished he walked off and in the room you could here crickets. She smirked then gave a glare to Itachi he stared back at her then dissappeared. Going to the stage."Next we have...Temari from the Hidden Sand Village singing "The Wind Beneath my Wings"Temari floated in on her fan then closed it and smiled."...Cus you are the Wind beneath my wings..."The whole audience was in a bit of a tear jerk but soon got out of it as she soared off to the back. Rushing again to the stage was Chirika."Next is Kisame with Blue..." Kisame stood behind her and patted her sholder. She jumped then moved off and he stood there. The music started and he danced around."...Im blue daba de daba da ah daba de...uh...uh...uh..."Neko nodded then ran and tackled him off the stage. She laughed and then looked around."Next is Gama Bunta..."Jiraya stood up."He can't get threw the door..."Naruto jumped up"OH LET ME LET ME..."Naruto go to the stage and did the summoning jutsu and instead of Gama Bunta is was his sons. Those two little annoying frogs. Jiraya laughed then moved backstage."Well Gama Bunta was gonna sing Crazy Frog.."The frogs on stage jumped up."OH I LOVE THAT SONG...CRAZY FROG...BA BA BA BA ZWEEE..."Cricket...cricket. Naruto busted out laughing then went backstage. The frogs sighed and move back to the back. The fat one complained"Aww brother...im gonna have a bruise..."He sighed then hopped away. "Next is Shino singing Crawling..."Shino got on stage with his weird self and then let loose"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN..."Once he finished they clapped for him then he walked off."Now Hinata with RESPECT..."Hinata with her shy self made it to the stage and was rubbing her fingers together."HIT IT...RESPECT FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME...RESPECT TAKE CARE..."Naruto jumped up and danced"GO HINATA..."Hinata turned red then fainted back on the stage. Shino walked up and picked her up then stepped off and sat her in a chain to cool her off. Chirika appeared on stage"Well Thank you Hinata..."A little laugh came from Kiba"She can never stand up against Naruto..."Chirika looked around and saw him in the back. She nodded to him and smiled."Next we have a pretty special guest you could say...Orochimaru..."Neko jumped up and cheered along with others but you could hear Neko yell"GO DADDY..."Orochimaru nodded then started to sing."I BELIEVE IN MIRICALS...SINCE YOU CAME ALONG...you sexy thing..."He pointed at Sasuke and his eyes went wide. Neko's eyes did as well. She ran up on stage."Why do you always have to embarress me.."She ran off and Orochimaru ran after her"But hunny..."They ran off and Shikamaru followed. Naruto grinned and looked at Chirika."I'll take her job..."Neko came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head."I don't think so...I get to push people off stage..."She pushed him off the chair he was standing on and sat down. Naruto twitched then fell to his side."Aww Neko I was just playin..."Neko lifted her nose at him and watched the stage."Well wasen't that something to see..."Chirika stated from behind stage."Now if you would help me by introducing one very powerful Ninja...Gaara..."Temari and Kunkuro were in the audience and began cheering for their brother."GO GAARA..."The others clapped as well. All of the sudden Gaara stripped himself of his clothes wearing a big heart costume and his gord attatched to his back."WHAT IS LOVE...BABY DON'T HURT ME...DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE..."Sorry but for Neko she couldn't do this one. She got up and pushed Gaara off the stage."That is not what you did in dress reheasal..."He walked off the stage and saw a nice wad of fake money sitting there by Naruto. Gaara leaned over to pick it up and the sand from is gord poured all over him. Temari and Kankuro twitched then walked off whistling. Neko laughed a bit as with Naruto then looked at the Stage."Now We've had a lot of good and not so good acts...but we still have a few left to go...Now for Kakashi he is going to be singing "Its Rainin Men" Naruto's mouth dropped as Kakashi took spotlight and a bucket of water poured down on Kakashi. Sasuke got wide eyed as well."ITS RAININ MEN HALLIUJA..."Kakashi danced around the stage all wet and everything. Naruto jumped on stage."Sensei what are you doing...this is embarrassing to us and the whole village..."Kakashi sighed then walked off with his Come Come Pardise book. Jiraya nodded."Good book man...Good book..."He laughed then looked at the stage. Chirika took to the stage once again."Now we have Kiba and Akamaru with "Just the Two of Us"Kiba and Akamaru took stage and looked around. Kiba held Akamaru in his arms and started to sing."Just the two of us...we can make if we try just the two of us..."Hinata regained cousiousness to hear this and clapped for him."Go Kiba...Akamaru you to..."Once everyone was settled she got up on stage and sighed looking at the last name."And up last...and least...we have Naruto..."He jumped on stage and did a stupid corky pose."IM GONNA BE HOKAGE...BEFORE GAARA BECOMES KAZEKAGE..."Gaara still covered by his man killer dirt could not hear him. Naruto smirked then started to sing."MY BOY LOLLIEPOP...TASTE AS SWEET AS CANDY..."Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba all got up and tackled him down on stage. He was not about to sing that song on this stage. Tsuande stepped out infront of him."Hokage's don't sing songs like that..."Naruto's eyes widened."OH NO I'VE RUINED MY CHANCES...BUT I WILL BE HOKAGE...BEFORE GAARA"Gaara still in killer dirt. Chirika stood up and looked at them."Hey come on guys we still have one more thing..."The guys dragged Naruto off the stage and tied him to a chair. With a sigh she looked at the audience."Well I hope that you've enjoyed our show...but I have one more thing for you...A song by one of my favorite bands..."Fully Alive..."Turning around the lights dimmed with Neko on bass, Neji on drums, and Sasuke on electric gutier they would start to play. She grabbed the mic then turned towards the audience."Telling Layla's story spoken...bout how all her bones are broken...hammers fall on all the pieces...two month in the covered creases...FULLY ALIVE, MORE THAN MOST, READY TO SMILE AND LOVE LIFE FULLY ALIVE NOW SHE KNOWS HOW TO BELIEVE IN FUTURES..."She would just finish up the song and take a bow and wave to her audience and as soon as she did Gai and Lee jumped onto the stage drunker than a redneck. They grabbed each others sholders and started to sing."OH WERE MEN IN TIGHTS..."Neko jumped up and stage dived for them to knock them off stage. (Camera Freeze END with Neko diving onto them)**

**The End**

**By: Rebecca **

**Neko is one of my friends irl**

**(Chirika Uchiha in story)**


End file.
